


Forgiveness

by Angelfire115



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: Tommy had been incredibly busy with his hotel, there hadn't been much time for Tubbo to hang out with him. He would go with him to help with collecting for his hotel but sometimes they'd get boring. He was busy with Snowchester but that had died down after the nuke test was successful. So Tubbo decided another friend his age would be fun to hang outRanboo was happy about it so they hanged out a lot. There were even times Tubbo would come to his house for some time. During one of his visits, he didn't expect to have an encounter with someone who had been haunting his dreams for quite sometime
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Tubbo and Technoblade wholesomeness.

As the snow crunched under Tubbos feet, he happily hummed as he had just warped through the portal straight to the other snow biome he hadn't visited as much as Snowchester that was on the complete opposite side of the Dream SMP. He was happily humming because he was going to hang out with Ranboo for the day. 

Tommy, once again, was engrossed in his hotel business and that meant more bonding time assured between the goat hybrid boy and his buddy the half Enderman hybrid boy. 

Tubbo had to admit he was a bit nervous the first time he came by to Ranboos house after being invited. That nervousness directed to the other inhabitant of the area.

Technoblade.

Ever since the festival, his execution, ordered by Jschlatt to kill him in a box, was made none other then Techno himself. The memory of fireworks burning through his insides and the sound of crackling and popping made his ears almost split apart, was forever stuck in his mind. The look in Technos eyes were especially haunting. They were completely blank and glowing red with blood lust. 

He had learned later on, thanks to Tommy, of Technoblades condition. The voices in his head that demanded blood 24/7 but still, it haunted his mind to this day. He'd often get frightening nightmares followed by tremors when he awoke from them. It didn't bother him as much anymore after time numbed it out but it still lingered.

Doomsday didn't make it any better. He brang those damn fireworks back, the colour even more disturbing. If it weren't already for the shouts of people and the shrill calls of the withers, the sudden sound of fireworks being set off would've made Tubbo go into a panic attack right then and there. 

But thankfully that sound was drowned out. Still, whenever it was fired, it never failed to make him flinch. Everytime he turned and pointed the fireworks somewhere, Tubbo prayed it wasn't directed at him. 

He couldn't sleep several nights after that. 

But as peace rolled by, he became more relaxed, it became easier as well to sleep. And now, he wasn't all that afraid when he hummed himself a tune, heading straight for Ranboos house. 

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to hum so loud. 

As soon as the view of Ranboos house and Technos came into view, Tubbo almost skipped all the way there. Tubbo suddenly got his mind pulled away when the faint buzzing came around. He knew that buzz, it was bees. The little bee farm right next to Technos place was probably his most favourite feature in the area. He loved bees, even as a child, he though they were the most amazing and adorable creature ever. 

He giggled at the thought. 

He heard two big footsteps stomp behind him. He stopped for a second but immediately assumed it was Ranboo. Ranboo maybe scrawny but he definitely was tall. The shadow that loomed above him could have just been the lighting from the rising sun. 

He turned suddenly with a wide smile. "Ranboo! Hey, I'm here now. Where we going? Need hel-". As soon as he turned, looking up to meet the eyes of his friend, all he was met with was red eyes. Red eyes he has seen before. In his nightmares, in his dreams. It made him stock still as the form before him wasn't Ranboo but Technoblade. 

"Uh... H-hi Techno, um, fancy seeing y-you around.... Here". He inwardly caved into himself as he met the eye of the blood god who didn't seem to ecstatic that Tubbo was here.

"Hello ex-president". The name made him flinch, cursing his mind for having ever come near this place. Why did he have to come here? Why did Ranboo ever invite him to his place? Why couldn't he say he didn't want to be around here in case he ran into Technoblade?

He took a hesitant look up, meeting those eyes again. The red glow from them brought him back to that day he was in that small box, with a firework arrow aimed straight at him. The sound of exploding and crackling, the sight of beautiful mixtures of red, blue and white and finally the pain that shot through his chest as it exploded on impact. 

The scar that was left tingled as the memories were brought back. He hated it.

He instantly looked away, his body now shaking even more. He couldn't look in those eyes. He couldn't look at Techno at all. He was afraid, he just wanted to run, he wanted Ranboo to show up and take him away. He wanted Tommy to stand in front of him, shouting profanities at the pig man until his voice gave out and they left. 

But none of that happened, both stood in awkward and tense silence for a few moments. 

The silence was broken when Technoblade sighed, shifting his weight a bit, the clicking and clanking of his armour and jewels that hung from him. He scratched the back of his head, his gaze settling from before. Of course Tubbo couldn't see that, he still had his head down, staring intensely at the snow beneath his feet. 

"What are you doing here Tubbo?". His monotone voice was a lot calmer then before when he greeted him but it still made Tubbo flinch from the sound of his voice. 

"Um, I... I'm here t-to hang out... With Ranboo". Tubbo lifted his head to gaze at Ranboos house not even 10 blocks away from them. He prayed in his mind that Ranboo would notice him here and come rushing out. Hopefully breaking the awkward tension the air provided and save Tubbos anxiety and fear from eating away at him. 

Techno hummed in recognition and turned back to look at the now incredibly small boy in front of him. He noticed the way he looked at Ranboos house with pleading eyes. When Techno saw the boy humming away, approaching his house with a somewhat spring in his step, Techno had been incredibly surprised. 

It's not everyday you see the ex-president of the country you destroyed strolling happily to your house. When he approached the boy, he wanted answers on why he was here. He had been ready for an ambush made by the boy or something like that. 

What he didn't expect was the boy to be incredibly terrified by just the sight of him. Shaking vigorously, eyes shocked and filled with fear, the way he looked away from his eyes, not wanting to look at him at all. He may have been mad but that fury faded as soon as he noticed it all. 

Of course, he may have been the president but he was still a kid. 

A kid he had taken one life from during a festival, in which he himself pulled the trigger and ended his life on a stage. Even if he was pressured into doing it, he wouldn't lie, he still felt a bit guilty about it, even now. 

"Tubbo?". He flinched again, Techno had a keen enough eye to see he flinched nearly everytime he said anything. "Can we talk? I need to ask you something". 

When Techno said that, Tubbo gulped hard, even if his mouth and throat was incredibly dry. Techno walked back to his house followed by Tubbo who put as much distance he could between himself and the pig hybrid. Tubbo saw they were going to go inside his house which made him even more nervous. 

Was he going to kill him there? Was he going to die inside of his house? 

He hoped not, but hope hasn't helped as far as he was considering. 

They walked up his stairs, up to his porch. He opened then door, letting himself in first. Tubbo was hesitant, he stood at the door peaking inside. He never had seen the inside of Technos house. He was never brave enough to approach when he was here in the past with Ranboo, afraid Techno would be inside. 

"You can come in, it's much warmer in here". Techno called from the other side if the room, hanging his large royal robe on the wall, still however, wearing his Netherite armour. Tubbo took a step in, then another, and then one more as he was finally inside the warm house. 

He didn't touch anything, just stayed still on one spot as he eyed the room around him. He saw the art up on the walls and smiled at them, impressed by how good they looked. A large polar bear by the name of Steve from what Tubbo could see on the tag around his neck, sniffed at the boy. His hot breath warming Tubbos cheeks as he breathed on him. 

Tubbo petted the tamed beast, the animal making a soft grunt noise as he happily accepted the affection. Tubbo took another gaze at Techno, he had his hand on his hip as he picked through his inventory. Tubbo didn't say anything, standing with the bear who sat beside him as well. The animal being a bit of a calming point for him as animals always were really good at that. 

Techno sighed again, his inventory closed as he looked back at the boy. He was stock still and his entire body was still tense. But thanks to Steve, he relaxed a smidge. He stopped shaking and looked curiously around, like the kid he was, what he was supposed to be. 

Techno had no regrets destroying that country, since it was the main reason why these kids didn't have such a happy past as they should have. 

Damn, he was going soft wasn't he? 

"Alright, so Tubbo, you told me you came here to hang out with Ranboo right? Has he invited you before?". Tubbo shifted a bit, sliding his foot across the ground as he scratched his arm nervously. 

"Um, yeah, h-he has. I've been here a couple of times". He stuttered less, which was a good sign. Still, the fact he never noticed till now of Tubbos presence was astonishing and a bit annoying. Especially since Ranboo never told him of these meet ups. He sighed again, releasing some frustration he had. He'll have to talk to Ranboo about it later. 

"Has he invited anyone else? Where's Tommy? He'd usually be with you wouldn't he?". Techno did find it strange how the inseperable friends were seperated at all. Techno hadn't seen Tommy for a long while, not since he broke into his house to steal his stuff before he had that fight with Dream. 

"Well, no he hasn't invited anyone else. I'm the only one he invites. Tommy's been busy with building his hotel so... I just hang out with Ranboo now". Techno could hear the slight disappointment in Tubbos voice when he talked about Tommy. Though it want any of Technos business, if they have some kind of tension or fight, then they'd work it out. They were old enough to do that at least. 

"Okay, okay, look I'm not mad you come by to hang out with Ranboo, though I am annoyed he didn't tell me you were sooner". Tubbo looked up suddenly, another hint of fear and desperation in them and his voice. 

"Wait, it's not Ranboos fault, i-its mine, I wanted to see where he lived and what his house looked like, I asked s-so it wasn't Ranboos, I promise". Tubbo had taken a step, frantically explaining himself and Ranboos actions as if it was the only thing he could say to keep himself and his friends from getting killed. Techno looked a bit shocked from the outburst. Rendering the room silent again as Tubbo took a breath. 

Once he realised what he had done, he took a farther step back as he recoiled in himself. "I-I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have yelled, I...". Techno put his hand up, stopping the teen from talking anymore, or apologising. "Calm down kid, he's not in trouble, I was just saying I would have liked to know you were visiting is all, clam down okay?". 

Tubbo nodded, taking a deep breath in and out as he calmed his beating heart. He really freaked out there. He didn't exactly know why, he just felt the need too. He was still scared, the piglin hybrid before him scared him incredibly. But he has to calm down, he couldn't think rationally if his mind and body were out of sorts. 

There was something though, her needed to say. 

"I'm sorry". He almost whispered it but Techno heard. Taking it the wrong way, Techno turned back to his chests shrugging. "It's fine, like I said, Ranboos not in trouble so..". All of a sudden he could hear quiet sons behind him, he turned to see the boy now crying. This wasn't something he expected. 

"No, I'm... I'm sorry about everything else Techno. The wars, the execution, everything. We wronged you and I... I'm sorry". He sobbed even more as he held his chest tightly. Streams of hot salty tears poured from his eyes. He almost looked like he was going to fall to his knees since they shook so much. 

Techno took it all in, giving himself a moment to think of something to respond with. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. He didn't want to see this boy so much however, so he got up to walk to the boy. Tubbo froze, hearing the footsteps approach him, his fear climbed again. His tears still fell but he stopped his quiet wail as he stared ahead, seeing the black boots now standing in front of him.

He gingerly looked up, meeting his red eyes once more. He would have been even afraid but the eyes were different. They weren't blank or angry, they were... Soft. His whole expression was. He didn't smile but he looked calm, soft, even sympathetic. 

He reached his hand towards him, slowly it came closer to Tubbo. Tubbo closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as he waited for the inevitable. He waited to hit or dragged away or something but instead, he felt something touch his head. 

He looked back up, Techno head on his head as he gently pet it. As Tubbo looked up to Technos eyes, he smiled, a small gentle smile. His eyes weren't scary anymore, they didn't even glow red, they were just normal red eyes that spoke, "I forgive you". 

Another tear fell from Tubbos eyes but he smiled back, even chuckled a little. It was like a weight was lifted off him, off his shoulders and chest. It was easier to breath in that moment. 

"I should say sorry too, Tubbo". Tubbo looked confused for a moment, as he stared into his eyes, they seemed regretful, guilty. "Sorry for what happened that day. I know I was pressured but I was still the one that pulled the trigger. I should never have done that, especially to you". In that moment, he knew what he meant. 

The fireworks, that box, the loud sounds and colours, the overwhelming pain. It was still a rotting memory in his mind but now, he felt like he could heal. He smiled back to Techno, his tears stopped. "It's okay Techno, I forgive you too". Techno looked back at the now smiling boy, remnants of tears stained his face but he didn't care. They let it out, spoke their apologies and forgave one another. 

It wasn't perfect but, it was good, for both of them. 

"Heh, you're a good kid Tubbo". Techno removed his, putting both on his hips as he smiled back at the boy again. Tubbo chuckled, liking the compliment he had received. He didn't think he'd ever get one from Techno but here they were. 

Techno went back to his chests, now that that was now good and over, he needed to distract himself from the emotional moment he didn't think he'd ever have with Tubbo. Tubbo stayed where he was, not knowing if he should go or not. 

Then an idea came to mind. 

"Hey Techno?". Techno turned back, his chests open as he grabbed a few grapples from within. "Uh, would you... Would you like to hang out with us today? With me and Ranboo?". Tubbo was nervous as he asked, fidgeting with his fingers as he looked down at the ground. 

Techno took a moment to think, he didn't have anything else to do that day. It wouldn't kill him to hang out with the younger boys.

"Yeah sure, why not?". He looked back with another smile. Tubbos eyes lit up and his own grew as well as his excitement. That's the Tubbo he was suppose to be. A bright incredibly kind boy with years ahead of him. His eyes should be filled with light and hope. Even though Techno has seen several times those eyes clouded and dull during war and strife. He hoped maybe, that will never have to happen again.

\------

Ranboo heard a knock at the door, getting up from his chests since he had to kneel down, he was happy. Knowing it was Tubbo, he opened the door with a wide smile, greeting his friend. "Hey Tubbo, you ready for an awesome day". Ranboo then froze for a minute, he didn't expect to not only see Tubbo but Techno there too. 

"Hey Ranboo".

"Yo". 

Both greeted but Ranboo was still incredibly confused. "Oh, hey Techno uh, what are you doing here?". He asked, flicking his gaze between him and Tubbo. Ranboo knew enough about the past to know some things were still strained between the two. 

He noticed Tubbos fearful gaze when he looked at Technos house. Or the tenseness in his shoulders the first few times he came to visit. 

But this was... Even more concerning. 

"Well ya know, just thought I'd come by too. Tubbo invited me to join in whatever you two are doing". Techno gave a shrug, he put his large robe back on as he always wore it everywhere he went. He looked calm though, so did Tubbo  
Well, Tubbo looked more excited then calm so that was something. 

"Yep, were ready for adventure and we're all good to go". He said with enthusiasm, giving a big thumbs up to Ranboo. Ranboo didn't know what was happening but he felt like whatever tension the two had, had almost disappeared. He was happy, the two could finally get along now. 

He'd probably ask about it later but for now, he just wanted to have a fun day with his friend.


End file.
